


【To Dream】Mustang Kids

by fasolinline



Category: nct（band） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 是个送给七个孩子的短打





	【To Dream】Mustang Kids

**Author's Note:**

> 是个送给七个孩子的短打

Live fast，die young，do it well，we dream.

 

 

“你还有几天要走？”

李敏亨盯着李东赫手里的大麻，想要追着那烟雾看，转眼就看不见那些浮灰颗粒飘向了哪里。

“问你话呢。”

“什么时候爸爸妈妈收拾完了，就走。”

李东赫熟练地掸了掸烟卷，不想扭头去看他，脑子里又记起前些天黄仁俊提的事，对着黑漆漆的湖面左思右想，最后从栏杆上跳下来，伸手问李敏亨要电话。

“干嘛？”

“打给黄仁俊。”

“现在几点了，你有病？”

“你别管。”

李敏亨最后还是把手机给他，李东赫摁了快捷键打出去，对面听清楚是谁的黄仁俊起床气重得很。

“我操你妈的李东赫，现在特么凌晨三点，你最好讲个足够好的理由让我不冲出来拧掉你的头当球踢。”

“我同意。”

“什么东西？你准备和我结婚呢你同意？”

“醒醒，傻逼，我说上次你跟我说的事。马克就要走了，我同意。”

电话里滋滋响，黄仁俊语气清醒了些。

“我马上弄好，你把其他人叫醒，我们现在立刻马上走。”

“行。”

李东赫挂了电话，李敏亨听得云里雾里，拿回手机看他一眼：

“什么事？跟我有关系？”

“当然跟你有关系。”李东赫把烟头丢在地上碾碎，卷起袖子拉上李敏亨的胳膊，往朴志晟家走：

“给你送行。”

 

镇里的夜路没有灯，朴志晟家离湖边最近，李东赫顺着窗子爬进他的卧室，果不其然一逮逮到俩。

朴志晟睡得很浅，李东赫还没摸到床边他就醒了，下意识地护着怀里的钟辰乐，睁开眼警觉地看着他。

“你干嘛。”

李东赫见怪不怪，抓起地上的衣服就往他脸上丢：

“起来了，我们该出发了。”

“去哪儿？”

“离开。”

朴志晟立刻清醒了。

李东赫翻窗出去紧接着要找剩下几个，朴志晟轻轻摇醒了钟辰乐，然后开始拿衣服，随便抓了些吃的和用品，轻手轻脚地翻了出去，李敏亨在底下接着。

“所以你知道他们到底在整什么吗？”

朴志晟把迷迷糊糊地钟辰乐抱下来，耸了耸肩：

“给你送行啊。”

李敏亨皱着眉头：“送行我知道，你们打算做什么，给我放鞭炮？”

朴志晟摇摇头，刚要说话，他们三个人站的地方就被灯打亮，黄仁俊打稳了方向盘轻轻停下，头从车窗里探出来：

“上来，走了。”

李东赫把李帝努和罗渽民也叫上了，两个人翘着腿坐在第二排打哈欠，李敏亨爬上去，朴志晟和钟辰乐就翻进了最后一排。

后备箱堆满了东西，烧烤架煤气罐，李帝努的吉他和他的猫，李东赫的大麻袋子，黄仁俊的录音机，罗渽民的相机，和所有人的衣服裤子。

“坐好了？”

“嗯。”

“走了。”

李敏亨探身问坐在副驾驶烟雾缭绕的李东赫：

“我们去哪？”

“公路上。”

“目的地是哪？”

“哪都行，反正不是家，来一口吗？”

李敏亨担忧又欣喜地回头看了一眼，还是从李东赫手里拿了过来，抵在嘴唇上抿了进去。

天快亮的时候他们停在服务区休息，李敏亨去超市里买水和零食，站在镜子前上下看了自己一遍，咬着嘴唇，抓了一瓶染发剂。

黄仁俊重新发车的时候李敏亨才姗姗来迟，而且头发成了黑色。

李帝努吊在车门那儿抓车顶的猫，看了李敏亨一眼，冲他吹了声口哨。

所有人都看了他一眼，所有人都心照不宣地不讲。

他们继续往大路上开，七个人只有朴志晟不能开车，其他几个人轮流替班，却怎么说也不让李敏亨坐主驾驶。

“你就坐着就行，我们送你，不许你摸方向盘。”

李楷灿叼着棒棒糖的样子都很霸道。

这种时候公路上只有早起上班的卡车，路上无人，钟辰乐睡醒了就来了力气，被朴志晟托着腰头探出车顶，开始大声唱歌。

黄仁俊放下了所有车窗，李帝努抱着吉他弹些简单的调子，都是李敏亨喜欢的加拿大民谣，大家都轻轻跟着哼，然后最后变成默契地合唱。

然后又笑，不知道在笑什么，笑成一团，钟辰乐没站稳从第二排滚到最后一排，罗渽民怕他压到猫就一脚把他踢到了地毯上，被李帝努眼疾手快捞起来。黄仁俊和李东赫透过后视镜嘲笑他们，朴志晟吓得把钟辰乐抱回去，腿压在李敏亨膝盖上，李敏亨没注意，看着眼前的东西有些恍惚。

这六个人真的把他从家里拐出来公路旅行了。

他们开的很远，中途在车上又是唱又是跳，爬来爬去地换座位，放平了椅背玩李楷灿带来的UNO，卡片被吹飞几张也无所谓，一直玩到中午。

罗渽民带了地图，黄仁俊从车子的犄角旮旯里摸出了不知道是谁的口红在纸上画路线，再往前开一点有酒馆，可以吃午饭。

地图不太跟得上时代，那个酒馆没有纸上标的那么大，已经很老旧了。老板昏昏沉沉，看到他们打仗似的一窝蜂冲进来，眼里闪亮一下，冲他们疲惫地笑笑，然后没了下文。

可能是因为他们是少见的客人，黄仁俊叫酒的时候老板没有阻拦，也没问年纪，一人开了一瓶啤酒，放在台球桌上。

7个人，只能围着台球桌坐了。

其实他们没几个酒量好的。

吃完了他们就打台球，李帝努弄起了酒馆的音响，钟辰乐就坐在那唱歌，李帝努做个伴奏。李敏亨被推上了球桌和李东赫一较高下，黄仁俊开始看热闹不嫌事大地下注。

后来李东赫明显地喝高了，打完了小球抓过钟辰乐的话筒开始站在球桌上唱。也不是在唱，是在撕心裂肺地吼，钟辰乐陪他吊着高音尖叫，在地上蹦来蹦去，朴志晟都抓不住他。

黄仁俊掏出了李东赫的大麻袋子给他卷了一支醒酒，他坐在那桌上自己吸了一口就分给其他人，大家突然很安静，一根白色的烟卷传来传去，空气里都是悲伤的味道。

李东赫哪里有醒，握着带线的话筒捏在手里转了又转，提到嘴边慢悠悠地唱

Jerome Jerome

Jerome Jerome

why do you treat me so cold

盯着李敏亨唱，嘴角带着笑，眼里带着泪，越唱越轻，最后眼泪下来了，站起来啊了一声，举着球杆开始欢呼大叫。

李敏亨自己都不知道自己什么时候泪流满面，周围又什么时候人全没了。

黄仁俊和李帝努和罗渽民跑出去蹲在公路边上抽烟，正经烟，你一言我一语学校里的破事，哪个女孩还可以泡一泡，哪个老师屁话多，然后黄仁俊说没了李敏亨我就是大哥，罗渽民说你做梦。

黄仁俊说你懂个屁。

我也想做梦。

钟辰乐拉着朴志晟回车里亲亲我我，朴志晟吻他的时候他问“你留纸条没”，朴志晟说没。

他说你爸是镇长，我把你拐出来一整天，他会不会宰了我？

钟辰乐咯咯笑

怎么可能宰了你，你家可是重点扶贫对象。

朴志晟把他揉进坏里蹭他的脸颊，谢谢你，宝贝儿，不嫌我穷。

钟辰乐不以为然，穷怎么了，我的钱养不起两个？

朴志晟说行，你养我。

那必须的，我养你一辈子。

后来他们又重新上路，李帝努开车，黄仁俊和晕乎乎的李东赫抢副驾驶，最后罗渽民渔翁得利，他俩就去了第二排，双双瘫在李敏亨身上睡过去。

黄仁俊没真睡，只是觉得累，挨着李敏亨的肩，看李敏亨另一侧的李东赫跟看儿子一样温柔。

他抬头看一眼拉开的车顶小窗户，说你走了李东赫缓不过来的，你知道的。

李敏亨把李东赫的脑袋往肩上拢了拢，轻轻点头说我知道。

那你能不能别走？

我也不想走，你们都在这，我一点也不想走。

黄仁俊唏嘘一阵，拍了拍他的大腿。

我完啦，你走了，这群小王八羔子我怎么带啊。

我要被他们闹死了。

李敏亨哧哧笑，末了又怕吵醒喝醉的李东赫，憋了一下，笑又吞了回去。

没事的，他说，没事的。

会没事的。

李东赫一直到夜里才醒，眼前是篝火，身上是毯子，李敏亨坐在他对面烤棉花糖，左边朴志晟和钟辰乐已经吃的很欢。

李东赫伸了个懒腰问车呢？

朴志晟满嘴吃的哼哼说尾号三去最近的镇上买点肉和蔬菜，一会儿晚餐吃烧烤。

李东赫点点头，眼睛看着李敏亨，李敏亨冲他嫩涩地笑笑。

李东赫扭头不看他，心里骂着笑什么笑，芳心纵火犯。

讨厌鬼。

要逃跑的讨厌鬼。

李敏亨把一整包棉花糖都烤掉了，自己也没吃，烤完了就摆着，朴志晟和钟辰乐一直吃一直吃最后吃不下了，剩下的明摆着是给李东赫的，他不领情，李敏亨就放在那儿，被拎着超市袋子回来的罗渽民吃了个精光。

李帝努看着李敏亨李东赫对坐相望那神色，一巴掌拍在罗渽民脑袋上，差点把他嘴里的棉花糖全拍出来。

没眼力见的，没看见不是给你的么？

罗渽民翻了个白眼说我呸，饿了还不能吃了？

黄仁俊笑到在地上滚，李东赫没心思骂他傻逼，站起来摆了烤肉架子开始整晚餐，嘴里骂骂咧咧的说没了我你们不得饿死，等着，老子给你们整一顿好的。

最后发现啥都买了没买盐，李东赫差点一叉子敲死那仨，动手调了点酱料，凑活凑活也很好吃。

夜里又是围着篝火唱歌，你一句我一句，接不上的人要挨打，然后玩些以前一直玩的游戏。直到篝火熄了，几个人站起来收拾掉垃圾，把车子往林子里停了一点，准备睡觉。

本来说好的躺地上，毯子不够厚，黄仁俊就放倒了车子的椅背，七个人躺在后两排的车底，挤成了一团。

李东赫下午睡了太久，晚上睡不着，睁着眼数羊，李敏亨夜里亮晶晶地眼睛看过来，被他回瞪了一眼。

让你看了么？

李敏亨怕吵醒了人，没说话，盯着他看了半天，最后轻轻用手拍了拍他的胳膊。

眼里尽了全数的温柔。

李东赫立刻转身朝另一侧睡。

他怕自己再这么看着会哭得很大声。

第二天就是返程，没了什么尽兴的事，照例是唱歌聊天，故意开得很慢，中途停下来看海，朴志晟和李帝努大胆，顺着栏杆爬下去捡石头打水漂。

也递几块石头上去，其他人就往远处扔，看谁扔的最远。

然后钟辰乐说对着石头许愿吧，扔进海里，海会知道的。

李东赫大叫一声我不想七个人分开。

石头飞出去，咚的一声掉进海里，周围比死了的夜还安静。

海浪哗哗两声。

李东赫扭头问黄仁俊，有用么？

黄仁俊耸了耸肩。

海会知道的。

李敏亨没扔，李帝努递给他的石头他摸了两下，最后揣进兜里，被体温捂热。

钟辰乐踩了两下栏杆，看到他这么做，问他留着干什么。

他说我去扔进温哥华的海里，让它替我回来找你们。

钟辰乐笑了笑，说也行。

罗渽民在旁边幽幽叹一口气。

李敏亨不好意思地笑，挠了挠头发说你懂我意思就行。

罗渽民说我懂啊，那只小笨熊真的不懂啊。

你是他的骑士，你本不能跑的。

你走了，你还把盔甲丢给他，让他自己做自己的英雄，你在他眼里，是逃兵啦。

李敏亨眼睛看到比海更远的地方，嘴巴嘟了嘟。

他本来就不可能一辈子当我护着的弟弟。

罗渽民瞥了一眼和黄仁俊打打闹闹的人。

他知道，他只是不想这么早知道而已。

走吧，上车，回去了。

最后的半程李东赫开的车，回到镇上跟离开的时候一样悄无声息，从镇口一直往里，把人挨个放下，让他们拿上自己的东西。

罗渽民和李帝努家最先到达，两个人的家挨着，李帝努的猫先跳下去，然后是李帝努。罗渽民站在车门口拿着相机和李敏亨挥了挥，说洗出来了寄给你，李敏亨点点头应了句好。

然后是钟辰乐家，他哥开了门出来接，把孩子们挨个摸了摸头打声招呼，然后拍拍钟辰乐的背，说和敏亨说拜拜，钟辰乐挥挥手，笑脸粉扑扑的，似乎要哭了。

紧接着经过湖边，朴志晟跳下车去，和李敏亨隔着车门拥抱了一下，头也不回地酷酷地爬窗户，最后还从窗户里比一个剪刀手，然后消失在窗帘后面。

到了李东赫家，李敏亨一起下去亲自道别，抱着李东赫不撒手，李东赫骂了两句，最后也任他抱着，红了眼眶。

黄仁俊换回主驾驶的位置趴在方向盘上看他俩演苦情戏，笑着笑着眼里也模糊，抹了两把摁了一下喇叭，催促李敏亨快点。

李东赫的弟弟妹妹在楼上喊哥哥哥哥，上来吃晚饭啦，李东赫应了一声，从李敏亨怀里出来。

那我走了。

李敏亨嗯一声。

李东赫前脚刚出去，李敏亨拉了他一把，搂着他的脖颈一个吻落在他额头上。

好了，我也走了。

李东赫笑起来，骂他混蛋。

李敏亨关上车门的同时他也关上家里的门。

黄仁俊看着李敏亨失去光亮一样坐进副驾驶，发动车子，问后悔不。

李敏亨说天下哪有不散的宴席，不后悔。

只是会想他。

是啊，会想他。

最后停在李敏亨家门口，他哥也出来了，一惊一乍地说马克啊你跑哪儿去了？

李敏亨笑起来说去挨个说再见嘛。

然后扭头伸出手。

“以后这群人靠你啦。”

“行吧，你一路顺风。”

“那肯定的。”

“以后常联系。”

黄仁俊吸了吸鼻子。

“常联系。”

“拜拜。”

“嗯。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
